Lejos de ti: El cumple de mi Marimo
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: Llegó tu cumpleaños, y yo sin saber dónde estás. Feliz cumpleaños, aho-kenshi... Spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga. Yaoi SanjixZoro, lemon.


**Lejos de ti: El Cumple de mi Marimo**

_Fic SanjixZoro, angst, drama, comedia._

_Para celebrar tan importante y especial fecha como es el cumpleaños de mi personaje más querido del manga n.n_

_Spoilers capítulos 485 y siguientes del manga, correspondientes al 376 en adelante del anime. Y también con los últimos del manga en los que aparecieron todos juntos._

Miro el calendario, preocupado. Hoy es el día.

Hoy es tu cumpleaños y no estoy a tu lado...

Desde que me han enviado aquí y estoy sólo... Me siento triste, apático. No sabía que esos pequeños roces fueran lo que más echara de menos.

Oírte llamándome cejas de caracol, o cualquier gilipollez que se te pasara por la cabeza, ahora estaré una temporada sin escucharlas. Sigo la Vivre Card, esperanzado con encontrarte a ti primero. Quiero que seas el primero, y que tengamos una "charla" cara a cara, de hombre a hombre, o de pirata a pirata, como prefieras.

Necesito aclarar lo que siento... Necesito aclarar estas palpitaciones que siento en el pecho cuando estás cerca de mi, cuando estás feliz, cuando te paseas sin camisa por el barco, cuando veo que sufres...

Maldita sea, Zoro. Eres un estúpido, un idiota, un cavernícola descerebrado. Podría echarte las culpas de lo que nos ha pasado, que es por tu culpa por haber recibido el daño de Luffy en su lugar. Pero joder... es todo mentira. Nada puede detenerte, y en absoluto es culpa tuya. Si acaso es mi culpa por no haberte parado, por no haberte dejado inconsciente a ti en aquel momento en lugar de tu a mi.

Pero ya da igual. La noche ya ha caído... Y ni siquiera tengo un den den mushi al que llamarte. Me siento en el suelo y escondo mi cabeza entre las piernas, durmiéndome lentamente.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Vuelve a amanecer, como cabría esperar. Aunque claro, en Grand Line existen excepciones a esta regla. El cuarto de los chicos ya huele a rancio, en otras cosas por el olor a sudor del marimo, algunos pedos de cola de Franky y los pies de Luffy, que ir siempre con las mismas sandalias le da un toque de aroma a queso curado de esos que pocos aguantan su sal en el paladar.

Me levanto tranquilamente. Tengo la sensación de que me dejo algo... Sí, hay algo extraño. Miro el calendario colgado en la pared de la habitación y la fecha de hoy está marcada con un círculo verde, al que yo mismo le añadí el dibujo de algunos marimos para hacer rabiar al homónimo.

- Coño, que hoy es su cumpleaños... - mascullo entre dientes. Joder, si me había pasado varias semanas antes mirando el calendario y de repente se me había pasado de largo.

Subo las escaleras rápidamente y me meto en la amplia cocina del Sunny. Vaya, ahora tendré que hacer un desayuno acorde con la fecha, lo que, joder, no se me ocurre la manera de salir del aprieto.

Claro que, de todas formas, nosotros nos llevamos a patadas, con lo que si cuando tengo que entregarle mi regalo le saco la lengua y nos peleamos un rato, pues seguro que me sigue el juego y se olvida del regalo. O le regalo algo sencillo... a ver... Sí, un bastoncillo para las orejas del baño. Lo podría teñir de verde con alguna especia, aunque justamente ese color no es que sea sencillo de conseguir. Tal vez con algo de te verde...

- Mi-er-da... - me llevo las manos al pelo y me lo revuelvo. Haga lo que haga, no me parece bien. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Si yo le odio! Le odio, le odio, le odio...

Aghh... ¿Por qué me acuerdo ahora de eso...? Zoro ensangrentado, haciendo ver que no le ocurría nada...

Respiro hondo. No, eso fue una estupidez... Sobretodo no debo recordar cuando se desmayó en mis brazos...

Coño, ese latigazo que sentí en mi pecho cuando lo estreché entre mis brazos... Sujetar su fuerte cuerpo y sentirlo tan débil y febril, sangrando hasta por las orejas... Joder, me sentí mal por dejarlo sólo, por no haberle parado. Y sentí muchas ganas de protegerlo después de eso.

Pero no es fácil. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta nuestros caracteres. Ojalá tuviera un carácter más simpático y agradable, como Luffy o Usopp... Con ellos es fácil tratar, pero es que con él es imposible. Incluso estando casi inconsciente, se intentó deshacer de mi cuando lo aupé para llevármelo a la mansión.

Busco rápidamente un cigarrillo que llevarme a la boca y no doy con ninguno. ¿Cómo es esto? Busco mejor y nada, no hay ni uno.

- Oh, no... Nooooooooo... - murmuro desesperado con los dientes apretados. No, no puedo pasar sin cigarrillos ni un día, y menos aún si ese mismo día es el cumpleaños del algas. ¿Qué es esto? En el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta encuentro un papel, lo desdoblo y lo leo.

_"Para el rubio de bote:_

_Por si no lo recuerdas, mañana, 11 de noviembre, es mi cumpleaños. Aunque cuando leas esto, tal vez ya será 11._

_Ah, si buscas cigarrillos, espero poder intercambiarlos por algo interesante por tu parte._

_Tu nakama: Zoro_

_P.D.: No sirve un bastoncillo para las orejas de color verde. Ni tampoco una servilleta con un dibujo de tu ceja."_

- ¿Cómo ha sabido lo del bastoncillo? - me pregunté asombrado. ¿Tendremos algún tipo de conexión mental o es que soy demasiado previsible? Aunque lo de la servilleta con un garabato no se me había ocurrido. Hummm...

¡¡Pero eso da igual!! Me la ha jugado, me ha quitado los cigarros para que obligatoriamente le de algo. ¿Pero quién se ha creído? Si me lo hiciera mi preciosa Nami-san o mi estupenda Robin-chan, estaría encantado de sufrir un día sin nicotina por ellas, pero ¿de él? ¡Ahora mismo voy a patearlo hasta que me devuelva mi tabaco!

Me detengo en la puerta un segundo, con la mano en el picaporte. Un momento... ¿habrá hecho lo mismo con el resto? ¿Le habrá escondido a Luffy su sombrero, a Usopp su pachinko, a Chopper su cajón de medicinas, etc, etc, etc... (que ya somos demasiados en el barco como para nombrarlos uno por uno)?

No... Esto sólo me lo haría a mi. Pero él no es alguien que espere regalos, ni siquiera creo que espere que todos se acuerden de cuándo cumple años. Una de dos: o me quería joder porque sabía que no le iba a regalar nada, o que busca algo.

¿Qué hago pensando estas tonterías? El marimo no piensa tanto, no tiene suficiente materia verde para pensar algo tan complejo. Él es como los caballos con los parches a los costados de los ojos, sólo tira pa'lante.

Pero y si...

Bah, tengo que ocuparme del desayuno de mis dos preciosidades.

En pocos minutos ya esta listo, la mesa puesta, y yo me retuerzo las manos nervioso por no tener un mísero cigarrillo que meterme en la boca. Me las pagará, que no quepa duda. Así que le robé los bordes de las tostadas al plato de Zoro.

- Jajajaja... Sufre... ¡¡Sufreee!!

Que alguien me de un cigarro, por compasión...

De repente oigo ruidos en cubierta. Son todos, que se han levantado ya y oigo cantar a voz en grito a Luffy y otros más "cumpleaños feliz, nuestro marimo". Mmm... Me gusta la versión. Me asomo a la puerta, para observar el ambiente y me sorprende ver a Zoro tan sonriente.

De repente nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y volví a sentir un pinchazo en el corazón, al mismo tiempo que mis mejillas enrojecían como si se les hubiera prendido fuego.

¡¡Mierda!! ¿Qué hago poniéndome rojo por Zoro? Pero eso no es lo peor... para nada...

Lo peor es que me han entrado unas ganas de llevármelo de vuelta a nuestro camarote...

- No... No me dejaré dominar... - bajo las escaleras, con la vista en el suelo y los puños apretados. Le voy a exigir, eso, ¡exigir! que me devuelva los condenados cigarrillos.

Pero todo se desvanece cuando estoy a su lado. ¿Qué pasó con Cupido? ¿Me dio precisamente hoy con su flecha?

- Buenos días, ero-cook. - me saluda sonrientemente. Luego se acerca hasta mi oreja y susurra en voz queda. - ¿Ya tienes algún regalo interesante para mi?

Después de decir eso se vuelve a separar, mirándome provocadoramente, y se da la vuelta, sin esperar mi respuesta. ¿Pero qué coño le pasa al marimo? ¿Soy yo o se me está insinuando?

Y podría haberle contestado. Con una buena patada que lo enviara fuera del Sunny, eso si estuviera en plenas facultades (mentales). Pero... en vez de eso... qué ganas tengo de probar sus labios cuando haya tomado su primer sorbo de café del desayuno.

- No, esto esta mal. Esto es raro... Me estoy volviendo loco... - me digo a mi mismo con desesperación, convirtiendo mi cabello en un amasijo sin control de pelos locos.

- Sanji, ¿te encuentras bien? - me pregunta la vocecita de Chopper a mi lado, tirándome del pantalón.

Yo asiento con tanta fuerza que me duele la cabeza, pero mejor eso que sentir cosas que me están alarmando por momentos... ¡como el bulto en mi entrepierna! ¡¡Ahhhhh!!

- Sí, estoy súper, como Franky. - le aseguro, señalando al ciborg, que se había echado a llorar de la emoción de estar en el cumpleaños de un nakama.

- Ah, vale. - sonríe inocentemente el reno (tonto) que tenemos de doctor. Coño... no hay que ser muy listo, pero creo que si viera a alguien tirándose de los pelos hasta casi arrancárselos no creería que estuviera bien. Pero mejor así, al menos que nadie se de cuenta de la situación.

Hasta que llegue el momento crucial...

Todos suben a la cocina, tan tranquilamente. Toman su desayuno con más animación que otros días, y no puedo evitar contemplar la cara de felicidad y satisfacción que tiene el marimo cada vez que habla con alguno de nuestros nakama.

- ¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Quiero dar los regalos!! ¡¡Regaaaaalos!! ¡¡Regaaaaalos!! - exclama Luffy, siendo seguido y vitoreado por el resto de "críos" de la tripulación. La cocina se convirtió en un lugar de locos, saltando tostadas por los aires, derramándose café por el suelo, tirándose sobre la mesa y bailando sobre ella. Mierda, ¡que soy yo el que tendrá que limpiar todo ese desastre luego!

Pero como si el bullicio que había a nuestro alrededor no fuera cosa de este mundo, como si no tuviera nada que ver con nosotros, la mirada de Zoro y la mía se conectaron.

No sabría explicar muy bien qué sentí, o todas las sensaciones que me abordaron o lo que esa mirada me transmitía. Sólo sentí que en aquel momento, no, que _aquel momento _era nuestro, sin importar las personas que había allí gritando por la supuesta fiesta.

Me di cuenta de todo lo que decía su mirada. Me di cuenta de que aquellos pinchazos en el corazón, que aquellas oleadas de calor cuando estaba cerca de él, que ese intento de captar su aroma cada vez que pasaba a mi lado, todo desencadenaba en algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado con Zoro. No eran intentos de querer empezar una pelea, ni tampoco ganas de pegarle ostias hasta quedarme a gusto. Era algo mucho más íntimo... algo que no había probado de hacer jamás con otro hombre, pero sabía que con él nunca tendría problema en hacerlo.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la puerta. Yo asentí, y ambos nos levantamos, sin que nuestros nakamas se percataran de ello. Salimos fuera y una vez allí nos refugiamos en la sala del acuario, donde los berridos de Luffy y de Franky no eran audibles.

- ¿Qué, Sanji? ¿Me has traído algo especial para recuperar tus cigarros? - preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

- Si tanto quieres regalos ve a pedírselos a Luffy, se muere de ganas de darte el suyo. - le respondo con una mueca entre traviesa y con fingido fastidio.

Decidimos sentarnos en el sofá, contemplando los peces y pulpos paseándose por la gran pecera.

- No me interesa su regalo. Al menos no tanto como el tuyo. - me contesta simplemente, apoyando su barbilla en su mano y contemplando como un par de pulpos se acercan hasta delante de él y se pegan al cristal, tapándole la visión, con lo que tuvo que desviar su mirada hacia mi.

Podría haber apartado la vista, para disimular que le estaba mirando, pero en su lugar seguí con mis ojos clavados en él, deleitándome de contemplar sin tapujos aquel rostro que en aquel momento me pareció tan bello.

- No te vale un bastoncillo para las orejas... - enumeré con un dedo alzado. - Ni tampoco un dibujillo de mi ceja... Ni tampoco sacarte la lengua y un par de insultos te servirían, ¿no? - dije con varios dedos ya alzados.

Él negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de esas de que te aguantas las ganas de reírte, y esperó pacientemente a que continuara.

- Zoro, mira que eres exigente. Y pedigüeño. Eres como un crío. - suspiré teatralmente, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

- Una vez al año no hace daño, creo que oí una vez.

- Tienes razón.

Bajo la vista unos segundos. Noto mi corazón desbocado, a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Joder, no me había percatado de lo nervioso que estaba, y daba gracias a que no se me hubiera notado al hablar. Pero ahora venía la parte realmente chunga...

- Entonces... No tengo mucho más que ofrecerte. Sólo "eso", pero seguro que no, que va, no lo vas a querer.

Zoro sonrió más ampliamente, mostrando gran interés en mis palabras e inclinándose hacia mi, al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía hacia él y comenzábamos a hablar en susurros.

- ¿Y qué es esa cosa que piensas que no voy a querer, cocinero pervertido?

Dio en el clavo con lo de pervertido, sobretodo en aquella ocasión.

- Pues... - lentamente deslicé mi mano hacia su regazo y me introduje entre sus piernas, entrecerrando los ojos, concentrado, y apretando con suavidad mis dedos contra su encendido aparato. - Tú lo has dicho, es algo pervertido.

- No tengo problema, si es tu regalo.

- ¿Es un buen intercambio para que me devuelvas mi tabaco?

- Creo que si me gusta mucho, te compraré un cartón entero cuando lleguemos a la próxima isla.

Los dos sonreímos y lentamente, notando nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, nos dimos un beso. Yo besando a Zoro, increíble, ¿no? Pero nunca hubiera imaginado que esa boca, siempre haciendo muecas de seriedad o emanando insultos dedicados a mi, fuera a tener aquel sabor, fuera a ser tan cálida, como un horno, fuera a ser la boca de otro hombre y no notar diferencia con las de las mujeres a las que había besado. Bueno, sí había diferencia. Esta boca era mucho mejor. Y sabía que me volvería adicto a ella por sus labios húmedos rozándose con aquella lenta y salvaje manera en que lo hacían, como su lengua se peleaba con la mía, sin dejar que cada uno pudiera estar demasiado tiempo dentro de la boca del otro, sin importar que nuestros dientes chocaran entre ellos e hirieran nuestras encías. Lo malo era buenísimo, y lo bueno era lo mejor.

Nuestros cuerpos se fueron arrimando el uno al otro, pegando nuestros pechos, notando nuestros acelerados corazones sobre el pecho de nuestro acompañante. Las manos se movían inquietas, sin saber qué lugar del cuerpo apretar contra este para estar más juntos aún, por más que nuestros cuerpos se hubieran convertido en un par de hogueras y nos estuviéramos consumiendo por aquel terrible calor. No sé ni cómo ocurrió, pero cuando me di cuenta, nuestra ropa yacía en el suelo y nosotros separamos nuestros labios, haciendo un gracioso "plop", como el sonido de una ventosa al despegarse de un cristal.

Contemplamos con atención nuestros cuerpos. Ya nos habíamos visto desnudos en Alabasta, en los baños reales, pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo. Me incliné sobre su cicatriz y la rocé con la yema de los dedos, deteniéndome en cada punto, y luego le empujé y me tumbé sobre él, aprovechando para besar el largo corte.

- Seguro que las amantes secretas que has tenido te han hecho esto cientos de veces. - bromeé, con una sonrisa ladeada. No quería echarle nada en cara, pero sabía que eso que hacía no era muy original.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que he tenido amantes, cocinero? Yo no soy como tú.

- Ah, eres de los que son amigos de su mano. - exclamé, golpeando mi puño contra mi palma abierta en vertical. - Y de sus katanas también, claro.

- ¿Qué has insinuado, cocinero de cuarta? - preguntó con cabreo el espadachín tras un rato de rumiárselo, supongo que le costó captar lo que quise decirle.

- ¿Ya no soy ni de tercera? - le devolví con otra pregunta. - Pues hoy te quedas sin postre, si me pones a tan bajo nivel.

- ¿Sin postre? Creí que _este_ era el pastel.

- Mmm... - me acerqué a sus labios, besándolos de nuevo. - Pero después del pastel, viene un buen café acompañado por un dulce bombón. Y no te lo daré si no te portas bien.

Nuestras palabras se cortaron durante unos instantes, mientras yo me colocaba entre sus piernas y besaba su pene, con la suave y cálida espuma supurando con antelación.

- Veamos qué tal está tu nata. A ver si es digna de acompañar mi potente café. - le piqué, y antes de que me pudiera decir nada sobre aquello, yo ya me lo había metido todo en la boca, lamiéndolo como un helado, sorbiendo y mordisqueando la punta, depositando pequeños besos en toda su extensión, hasta que Zoro pidió entrecortadamente que continuara con aquello, y comencé a mover mi cabeza, dándole placer con mi lengua y con parte de mi mano, a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse también con un ritmo más desesperado. Mientras tanto, mi mano subió hasta su boca y él la recibió entre jadeos y gemidos, y estaba tan excitado cuando se corrió que me mordió los dedos.

- Ah... lo siento... - se disculpó Zoro al ver que me había hecho sangre.

- No es nada. Ya me lo cobraré. - dije, lamiéndolos y probando su saliva mezclada con mi sangre.

Zoro se echó hacia atrás y dejó que yo paseara sinuosamente mis dedos por su entrada, acariciando el pequeño agujero, viendo que sólo del roce volvía a excitarse. Sonreí satisfecho e introduje un dedo con cuidado. La sangre había seguido manando y me escocía la herida, pero al mismo tiempo lubricaba mejor su entrada, y me entretuve a provocar a Zoro masturbándolo de aquella manera, sacando con parsimonia mi dedo y volviéndolo a meter con rapidez, viendo como volvía a mover sus caderas pidiendo más. Me incliné sobre su pecho y mordisqueé su pezón izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que metía otro dedo en su interior, notando como su espalda se arqueaba y dejaba escapar un gemido lujurioso con su boca entreabierta.

Continué con aquello, metiendo otro más, y para rematar la faena, volví a acariciar su hombría, masajeándolo muy por encima, encendiendo de mala manera su cuerpo, que pedía a gritos un poco más de acción.

- Zoro... - dejé escapar en un suspiro, mientras sacaba mis dedos húmedos y metía lentamente mi pene, resbalando un poco pero finalmente encontrando su cavidad y penetrándolo hasta tenerla totalmente dentro. Él gimió molesto, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una lagrimilla resbalando de su ojo cerrado, y cogiéndolo entre mis brazos, lo alcé, sentándolo sobre mis piernas, besando aquellas gotas huidizas.

Rodeó con sus brazos mis hombros y con sus piernas mi cintura, mientras yo abría más sus piernas para estar completamente dentro de él, y volvía a masajearle al comenzar con el vaivén.

Era delicioso sentirlo encima de mi, sentir parte de mi cuerpo dentro de él, notar lo caliente que estaba, nuestros sudores y fluidos mezclándose con sus lágrimas, nuestros jadeos y gemidos, algún perdido llamamiento entre tanto monosílabo... Sabía que con Zoro sería especial, pero no que fuera tan... ¿fantástico, genial? Esas palabras no describen para nada lo que sentí.

Sobretodo porque lo estaba haciendo con... amor. Sintiéndolo de verdad, amándole, provocándolo en las partes que sabía que eran más sensibles para darle aún más placer, y él correspondió con un beso apasionado con el que acabé derretido en el suelo, con nuestros cuerpos aún unidos y moviéndonos frenéticamente.

- Sanji... - me llamó varias veces. - Ah... me voy... a correr... - musitó con sus labios todavía demasiado pegados a los míos, con lo que sentí que ingería sus palabras.

- Ni hablar... - le respondí, ante la mirada de sorpresa que me envió. - No se puede desperdiciar tu deliciosa nata, marimo...

- Jeje... - sonrió él, pero acto seguido noté el estremecimiento que le recorría hasta la punta de los dedos y aquel suave y cálido liquido mojando mis dedos y parte de nuestros cuerpos.

- Muy mal... Ahora tendrás que tomarte la mía, por no esperarte... - le "reñí", con mi frente apoyada en su pecho y notando como un repentino escalofrío me sacudía y dejaba irme dentro de él, escuchando un leve "nnn" con su boca cerrada, y luego volvía a abrirla para respirar agitadamente.

Nos quedamos varios segundos así, tirados en el suelo, desnudos y sudorosos, intentando recuperarnos después de aquella experiencia. Tenía ganas de hacerlo otra vez... pero primero quería recuperar un poco el aliento.

- Sanji... - susurró él, acariciándome el pelo, y yo me dejé mimar por aquellas manos tan fuertes. - ... Búscame... y encuéntrame pronto...

Yo me quedé inmóvil.

No entendía lo que quería decir con eso.

- Me alegro de haber podido soñar contigo hoy... - continuó diciendo, con voz temblorosa. Alcé los ojos para mirarle y vi las lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos. - Te echaba mucho de menos, cejas de insecticida.

- ¿De qué hablas Zoro? ¿Qué dices de un sueño?

Pero poco a poco la habitación se fue volviendo blanquecina hasta desaparecer, y de repente nos encontrábamos los dos separados, a varios metros el uno del otro.

- ¿Un sueño? ¡¿Todo esto es un jodido sueño?! - grité desesperado.

Claro que sí. Kuma nos separó a todos, y yo me encontraba solo, perdido en alguna isla de Grand Line. Y Zoro igual.

- ¿Pero este es mi sueño o es el tuyo?

Zoro se encogió de hombros, desapareciendo casi de mi vista.

- No lo sé...

- ¡¡Zoro!! - grité desesperadamente apenas viéndole.

- ¿Qué?

- Feliz cumpleaños...

Estoy seguro. Aunque no pude verle, sé que sonrió.

Y volví a encontrarme solo, perdido, con la Vivre Card en mi mano.

Me sequé una furtiva lágrima que se escapó de mis ojos, y me puse en pie, encontrando el mar por fin.

Ya queda menos. Dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver. Y seguro que podré darte un regalo digno de ti.

**OWARI**

Pues eso. Feliz cumpleaños marimo.

Podría estar mejor, pero esto es lo que ha salido esta vez. Si os gustó, dejadme algún comentario :)

Nos leemos!


End file.
